The Ice is Slowly Melting
by precious-passenger
Summary: Basically my idea of what happens when Blaine and Burt first meet and talk. Set shortly after "Never Been Kissed". One Shot. Complete.


The Ice is Slowly Melting

Summary: Basically my idea of what happens when Blaine and Burt first meet and talk. Set shortly after "Never Been Kissed".

A/N: It's me again with a new story. I hope you enjoy it. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year in case this is my last post in 2013.

The inspiration for this story goes to amazing writer, _MyMagentaPeach_ who deserves a shout-out for writing all the stories I immensely enjoyed. You can check out more stories on my favorite authors' list.

* * *

Blaine shifts nervously in his seat in the couch. Kurt had gone to the kitchen to help Carole. He had insisted that Blaine stay for dinner before making the hour-long drive back to Dalton. It's the first time he's in Kurt's house and his offers to set the table or make salad were good-naturedly discarded.

He's sitting, back straight, hands on his lap in front of the television. Next to the man that hadn't said more than a few words since he'd arrived, Burt Hummel.

Blaine had gone to a fair amount of dates, with girls, far too many that was necessary, to be honest. Why this moment felt like the much dreaded meet the parents' part, he didn't know, but boy, he was so nervous.

He never felt like this in any of the previous visits with his girlfriend's parents. Even when the combination of a father and her brother threatened not to hurt their daughter/sibling. Maybe because he knew, even when he didn't really _know,_ deep down that nothing would happen.

"So, umm, are you gay?" the comment was thrown off-handedly in the middle of the commercial. Blaine can only stare at the man in stunned silence.

He's momentarily catapulted to the similar question over dinner. The only difference was Burt's gentle, curious tone and not using the other three letter derogatory synonym for his sexual orientation.

If he'd gone about three years back in time, the top advices he'd have given to himself were one, to lose the curls and two, to never, ever come out to his parents.

"I am," he replies with the confidence he doesn't really have. Burt pats his back which puts Blaine in another shock.

"It doesn't really matter either way, you know. But, I mean, good for Kurt. He had been lonely. Now he has someone he could talk to who actually understands."

He lifts the ever present baseball cap to scratch his head, "I mean, I try, God knows I do. But sometimes I'm not sure what's going on in his head."

His own father wouldn't probably spare more than two glances at him if he weren't his son, and those two would only be filled with disappointment. Disappointment over his grades, his less than athletic status, his obsession over music, performing…and boys.

"I'm going to look out for your son, Mr. Hummel. Don't worry," he promises earnestly. He's more determined than ever to help out Kurt, be it lending a listening ear or beating the living hell out of that dumb closeted jock.

Burt smiles at him and turns his attention to the shouting reporter.

"I know, kid. Just make sure to look after yourself too."

* * *

Dinner turns out to be home-made pizza, Kurt's recipe and very healthy. Pizza is the most common food you would be eating when you're a boarder and have far too many movie and game nights. But this pizza is something else.

What's even more amazing is the interaction between the Hummels and Hudsons, the teens and the adults. Just then Blaine realizes how much he'd missed. The Anderson family had been living in a house that in a million years still wouldn't feel like home. Blaine feels like an intruder, his moves awkward, his complimenting sounding pretentious, _it's a lovely dinner, Carole. _He's overwhelmed by the open and warm atmosphere surrounding them. He feels like someone who'd seen the sun, who has felt the warmth for the first time. His mind is storing every loving gesture between Burt and Carole, how he asks everyone, including Blaine about their day. How everyone takes turns throwing a joke on each other and no one is hurt or wounded by any of that. Kurt had been the forth runner on that one, with his never ending one-liners about Finn.

The dinner is finished and Blaine helps with cleaning. Anything to stay a little more. But it's already late and he has to make it before curfew.

Carole pushes the container of the leftover pizzas in his hands as she replaces his polite handshake with a hug. She smiles as he tries, politeness fighting with politeness, to give the food back, to insist that it's not necessary.

So he's standing there, facing the father of his best friend with only a container to hold on. Burt shakes his out-stretched hand, with an amused grin.

"You're welcome here anytime, kid."

This time it's Blaine initiating the hug, surprising himself.

"Thank you. Just thank you, sir."

Blaine isn't a touchy-feely person. It had been more or less beaten out of him over the years. But, there's something different with the Hummel men and their warm and open behavior.

He normally doesn't go and grab a total stranger's hand but he did with Kurt. He's always extra formal and polite with adults, all his moves are calculated. He'd been basically drowning under etiquettes and pretending.

But right now, Burt Hummel doesn't seem scary in the least but holds much more respect from him than any adult he'd ever met.

He barely notices Kurt taking in his best friend's dazed expression watching his dad's retreating back and laughing as he hands him his coat.

"Yeah, that's my dad for you. Told you so."

* * *

A/N: So, I was surfing the internet and came upon some devastating news about a lesbian suicide attempt, supposedly because of her family. I don't want to reveal more details in case the site was spreading some rumors but it stirred an idea and a feeling in me that I had to write something about it.

Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
